


Awa And The Idiots

by lena_hope



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Comedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 14:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lena_hope/pseuds/lena_hope
Summary: Shin Ah is relaxing on the beach until Zeno joins him. Yoon is fed up with everyone's antics.





	Awa And The Idiots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZenoObsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenoObsessed/gifts).

> This was a prompt of 3 words (stick, bucket and herbs in a place like Awa) that I got from Mal some time ago. Thank you dear <3

Shin Ah watched the big waves covering the sand, again and again and again. He drew in the air of the sea, listening to the seaguls' sounds and Ao's munching on an acorn. From the corner of his eyes, he spotted Awa's deserted port. Silence. Peace. Ao's munching. His gaze focused on the salty water in front of him. He felt his throat dry. Yoon and the others should return any time from this moment on.

" Seiryuu! " The figure of the yellow dragon came dashing in his direction. Shin Ah didn't turn right away, perhaps he could have prevented the tragedy if only he had done so. Zeno embraced him from behind and the blue dragon collapsed in the sand along with his mask. The waves danced their way around quietly, and stole his precious mask...

***

" Shin Ah? " Yona approached the two dragons standing on the shore, one with a bright smile and the other having his head covered with a bucket.  
" What happened to you? " The Princess blinked, pausing her steps and staring at them. Zeno ran in her direction, his spirits still high.  
"...gone. " Shin Ah replied, his shoulders drooping as he crouched down and grabbed a stick to doodle with it. Around his legs one, two, three, four, five broken sticks lay. This one found an unfortunate fate as well. Shin Ah's hands were trembling when he sighed.

" Ah, little miss, welcome back! Seiryuu's mask fell while Zeno gave him a surprise hug! The waves took it away! Just like that! " The yellow dragon gestured with his hands the way the accident had occurred, jumping and pointing at Shin Ah during his explanation.  
" Ah. Don't worry, Shin Ah. We'll find you another mask. " Yona smiled, walking near him, placing her hands on his shoulders. Seiryuu blinked under the bucket, his chest feeling lighter. She always comforted him. 

" This is why I shouldn't let you alone anymore! " Yoon emmerged from behind the bushes with Kija by his side. The genius boy studied his surroundings and his eyebrows furrowed.  
" Other idiots who do stupid things! " Yoon yelled, gesturing towards the people on the shore. Hakuryuu scratched his human hand which had turned red for some reason.  
" Yoon, it's itching even more! " Kija complained, scratching, scratching.  
" Geez, did I put you to touch those poisonous herbs? Stop scratching already! You'll make yourself bleed and we'll use the rest of the bandages on this stupid wound! "  
Kija lowered his head, his cheeks turning red. Yoon sighed, glared at Zeno who froze. Of course he was the culprit in all of this!

" And you! When do you plan to mature already?! You're supposed to be the elder! I don't have to babysit you too! "  
Ouryuu laughed awkwardly, turning his back at the yelling mother.  
"If you ignore me, you'll go sleep with an empty stomach!" Yoon added with the tone of his voice still raised.  
Zeno changed his mind all of a sudden and faced Yoon again.  
" Zeno'll try act his age! " Ouryuu cheerfully announced, trying to soothe the genius boy.  
" Like hell I believe that! " Yoon folded his arms while stomping his left foot.

" Yoon, help! " Kija complained once more, his eyes focused on the reddened human hand.  
"...Yoon, the mask... is gone..." Shin Ah said, his voice quite low.  
The genius boy's eyebrows twitched.  
" Yoon? " Yona innocently called out his name, a tint of worry in her voice.  
" What is it now?! " The genius boy could no longer find his calm. Surrounding himself with these idiots every day brought in his life anything but peace. However, he rather wanted their company and antics than the silence and loneliness of ordinary days in an abandoned village.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it, I would love to hear your opinion on it in the comments!


End file.
